The Purest Of Love
by ReinaHeartsCallingRain
Summary: 22 Teenagers are split. Two of them, the twothat hold everyone together, are forced to join the organization. What chaos awaits the other 20? And what's going on with Sora and Kairi and Axel and Larxene? Kaiora, Larxel


A/N: I would like to dedicate this story to all my friends from the New Organization. Most of the new characters here are based on real people, and the new organization is real, but a select few events in this will be.

Disclaimer: This thing sucks. I don't own kh, ff, or any anime or manga mentioned in this story.

* * *

Prologue – Memories

Nadi fell to the ground, her body unable to move. She could see one of the people she had silently idolized for as long as she could remember. She could see all of her friends fall while she could do nothing. One by one, everyone fell. She couldn't handle it as she watched her friends, then her sisters, then her best friends, then finally the boy she loved fall. As Brent started to fall to the ground, eyes empty, body unmoving, and a protective look on his face, a bright light covered everything. Nadi closed her eyes to protect them/

When the light was gone, she looked around. She had gone back in time. Not enough where she could escape, but just enough where she could die with her love. She ran to Brent, eyes filled with tears, and grasped him tightly. Brent immediately sensed something was wrong, and he held her as close to him as he could with the tightest grip he could manage. Then he came. Xemnas took down everyone, saving Nadi and Brent for the last. Nadi sobbed into Brent's chest as she watched everyone fall. And when Xemnas came for them, she was prepared.

Nadi tightened her grip on Brent, knowing that even though she wouldn't die like this, when she fell she would still be attached to him. Xemnas came at the two with full force, and they fell. Brent hit the ground first, and Nadi fell on top of him. She grasped his shirt in her hand and he put an arm over her.

"What a perfect ending for the two leaders of the New Organization." Xemnas said. "I guess, that this was your destiny." He laughed and Nadi could see her entire life flash before her.

_Nadi slowly woke up, not wanting to go to this new school. She wanted to be at home, with her friends, but this was her home now. She slowly got ready for school, and then walked to school alone. _

"_C'mon, what's your name?" a boy in his senior year asked Nadi. He had her cornered. Nadi was breathing harder than she ever had in her life. The boy pulled on her bangs, dyed bloody red. "What's up with this hair style?" he asked. "It's the only thing about you that's not perfect" the boy walked closer to Nadi. She couldn't breathe. "Leave her alone!" A voice said. Seven boys walked up to Nadi's harasser. The boy looked at them and ran. A boy with black hair from the seven some walked up to her. _

"_hi. My names Karl. I'm not usually nice to people, but I can tell I'll like you." He held his hand out to Nadi. _

"_How can you tell?" Nadi questioned, but she took his hand anyways._

"_You're a mixture of Axel and Larxene. You've even got the hair." Karl said. _

"_Well, then who are you?" Nadi asked. _

"_He's sephiroth." Two boys said. Nadi could immediately tell they were twins. They had the same face, but one had dark brown hair and the other had blonde hair. Nadi sniggered. _

"_How'd he get his name?" she asked._

"_You don't want to know." A boy with orangeish hair said._

"_Introduce yourselves."_

_The twin with blond hair said "I'm Brent. Also known as Cloud."_

_The twin with brown hair said "I'm Greg, or Sora." Nadi snickered_

_The boy with the orange hair said "I'm Drake, also known as Wakka."_

_A boy next to Drake came up to me. He had black hair with blue in it. "I'm James. I'm also known as Roxas." _

"_I'm Matt or Roxas" a boy with blonde hair said._

"_And I'm Kale or Zack" a boy with deep brown hair said. _

"_And I'm Nadi or Larxene, where I come from." Nadi said._

_--------_

_It was raining outside and Nadi ran out to the park in a navy blue skirt and tube top. She twirled around in the rain before dancing to music she was humming. Then she felt hands on hers. "I thought you might be here." Brent said. Nadi smiled. _

"_I guess I need to act a little less predictable." She said with a laugh._

_Brent returned the laugh. "Yes you do."_

_-------_

_Nadi stared at the thing in sarenea's hands. "How…?" she asked her older sister._

"_I don't know." They stared in horror at the picture in Sarenea's hands._

Nadi smiled as she began to see darkness. She could still feel Brent with her. She snuggled onto his chest before she disappeared.

* * *

A/N: So, was it good? I just went along with what was happening. I wrote what popped up into my head so I hope it was good. Please read and review! 


End file.
